Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-5829204-20140124162342
the positive: - Stefan and Elena being trapped in the shack, the entire scene wasn't romantically charged and actually had a quite creepy vibe going for it. Also it was part of the episodes storyline wich sadly wasn't planted enough troughout the episode - every current and former major character making an appearance. They were all there, the entire cast I associate with TVD. Elena, Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, John, Jenna, Vicki AND Alaric. And even Emily Bennett who was pretty much the shows first real villain (after Damon) was there as well. - the end, Katherine dying without a fight would be new for her and they delivered. Katherine is a survivor, that's part of who she is and the final scene cemented that in. the negative: - the storyline, it wasn't really one. There was an objective from Nadias side and an ultimatum. The rest was pretty much pointless rambeling about something that could be explained it 2 minutes and be over with. In the end the storyline was a 2 minute scene artificially extended to 20 minutes. - despite my resentments towards Klaroline the scene as a whole belongs to the negative aspects of the episode, if not the MOST negative one. Why ? Because I hate Klaroline ? To me yes but not in this list. The scene itself was completely ripped out of the storyline. Why is Caroline running around in the woods searching for Matt all on her own ? Why is she suddenly acting so positive around Klaus despite her former resentments towards him ? Where did Klaus come from all of a sudden ? Doesen't he have anything to do in New Orleans ? Even if you're not watching TO the 'where did he come from?' aspect remains. The entirety of the scene made no sense, took up too much time (three scenes, should probably only have been one) and completely looked pointless as Caroline should technically be more caring to FIND her friend whos life is AT STAKE - while John, Jenna and Elijah made sense the rest didn't really. Why did Vicki and Alaric show up ? Where did Klaus come from ? Why did Rebekah come ? - Rebekahs return, I love her and would have lover her explaining why she came back. Her only scene was only standing behind Matt saying ONE LINE implying that there would be more to come but then never showing up again and be used in a throw away line from Matt - the pacing was VERY off, we had a very fast opening about Katherine being about to die, quickly edited and quickly moving to Nadia telling them about her plan. The shack, Klaroline and Damon/Katherine went over fairly long and took their time unlike the opening. They ended the show as fast as they opened it again tough. - character assassination, neither Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki, Rebekah, John, Jenna, Sheriff Forbes and Elijah had the screentime to COMPLETELY act out of character. BUT Klaus had and Caroline had, his entire character evolution on 'The Originals' goes against him going back to Mystic Falls for a girl. Yet he did. Her entire character goes against being with a bad guy, to be with the man that murdered her friends families. Yet she did. Tyler has no business back in MF his entire motivation on TO was to make Klaus life miserable, yet he returns to be HUMILIATED more ? - Nadia, I'm sorry Nadia fans but the entire character is a mess. Kicked around by her mother and not showing any signs of resentment. This might be Olga Fondas lack of acting chops or the writing but Nadia as a character simply doesen't work. I'd love another 'bitch' in the cast but she just is a chop of wood doing things Katherine would do...without the acting - questions: - if Stefan is her soulmate or true love or whatever: why did Katherine give that extremely hopefull look at Elijah ? I'm not saying that as a Kalijah fan but it does seem off if Stefan is her 'true love' and she gives Elijah that look. I didn't put that into the negative section as this might come back at us (Caroline telling Klaus that Katherine was dying seemed to surprise him negatively, this has to come back somehow, the way I could see this go is Klaus telling Elijah on TO) - is Elena 'gone' now ? Or does she just share her body with katherine like Matt did with Gregor ? If Elena is in fact 'dead' this could have some positive outcomes with her 'mystical return' in the future if done right. final rating: 3/10. it was by far one of the most dissapointing and awful written episodes I've seen. note: I tried to write this objectively but no one is ever completely objective so of course there will be some remnants of my personal opinion left in there